Age Old Tears
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Dean gets an unexpected call. Blaise hears an unexpected story.


**I promise I won't screw up Dean's life anymore...Scout's honor...okay I'm not a scout. I'll write a few fluffy drabbles and one shots before I write another "depressing" story.**

**Warnings: mpreg, mild cursing, death.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dean dropped the phone on the receiver, his hands shaking slightly as he stared at the electronic device in horror. "Dean? Dean sweetheart what's wrong?" Blaise asked as he rushed over to his distraught husband.<p>

He helped Dean into a chair and tried to calm his shaking husband by whispering soothing words and lightly kissing his forehead. Blaise tried not to make a big deal out of the situation because he didn't need his children coming into the room, asking questions about a situation he knew nothing about as it was. "She's dead." Dean whispered.

"Go on..." Blaise whispered.

"My mother is dead, and I never even...I didn't...shit." Dean sighed as tears spilled down his cheeks.

Blaise just held his husband in his arms; he didn't know what to say about the situation. Dean never spoke about his family, not when they'd gotten married, not when he'd gotten pregnant with Yuri and Stephanie, or when they were born. "Apparently my brother found the number for the gallery and Hanna gave him our number." Dean said, wondering whether or not he should fire the secretary.

"So you were talking to your brother? Does he not speak English?" Blaise asked.

He'd heard Dean talking on the phone in a language that sounded somewhat like French but not quite. "No that was my aunt. She and my mother didn't speak a lick of English, hell I didn't either until I was five," Dean chuckled softly then looked at Blaise, "I'm not going to get into my whole family history, it's not important." he said as he stood up.

"Dean..." Blaise started.

"I need to find a black suit, no I need to book a flight, I need to... shit." Dean muttered as he paced around the living room.

"Dean stop it." Blaise said, grabbing Dean's arms causing him to stop.

Blaise stared into his husbands, troubled, chocolate brown eyes and frowned. "My mother's side of the family is from Haiti, my father took a trip down there after finishing school in London. They met, fell in love, and he brought her back after two fucking weeks of knowing each other. They weren't even married when I came along so it was easy for my father to leave her. She barely spoke any English and had no way to take care of me until she found _him_." Dean explained.

"Go on." Balise urged him.

He'd never heard a single thing about Dean's family before and wondered what they did to make him shut them out for so long. "He was a french businessman that saw her sneaking me into the pub she worked at. I would sit in the back room with the owners wife until her shift was over. I was too young to go to school and a daycare service was out of the question so she did what she had to do for me.

"My mother was never in love with him. He was a business move more than a husband. He took care of us, taught me English and French so I could go to school, and eventually had a few kids with my mother. We were the 'perfect family' for a while...until I turned eight and a lot of strange things started happening. My mother believed in Vodou so she thought nothing of it, but my stepfather thought I was some type of devil's spawn and needed to be sent to the church." Dean stopped talking and clenched his teeth.

"Exorcism's are a bitch Blaise." He chuckled bitterly.

Blaise didn't know what to say so he just wrapped his arms around Dean's thin frame. "People thought my mother and I were there to ruin their perfect little neighborhoods with our "Vodou powers". I had no idea what I was fucking doing, I was just a kid! And when my Hogwarts letter came with Professor Snape, my stepfather threatened to tell people what he already knew. He was going to tell everyone what I was and that some demon cult was recruiting me so Snape wiped his memory. After that my mother sent me packing, I was eleven, I thought I was going to die out there alone...but I went to Gringott's and..." Dean's voice trailed off and he chuckled.

"I found out that there was an account there under my name. How fucking surprised was I to find out that my father left it for me...Merlin, my view on family was so fucking screwed up by the time I stepped foot in Hogwarts I vowed I'd never have one, I vowed I' never see mine again..."

"But you did, you have a beautiful family and..." Blaise tried.

"And I had nothing to do with my family since I was eleven up until now. They want me to go to her funeral... They want me to see _him_, they want me to walk around and smile and reminisce with everyone like I never left. Like they hadn't forced me into an exorcism, like they hadn't abandoned me." Dean said angrily.

"Do you...do you want me to go with you?" Blaise asked.

"Yes." Dean whispered.

The two sat in silence before Dean let out a wrenched sob and buried his face into Blaise's shoulder. "I loved her Blaise... I loved her so much." He cried.

Blaise stayed silent and hugged his husband tighter.


End file.
